ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Elise Yume
Makoto Elise Yume is the primary female central character within the story Fabled Rebellion who accompanies Kentaro Fabled on his journey to defeat the Authoritarian. She is a Scavenger with a mysterious past. Appearance Makoto is taller than Kentaro, perhaps because of her apparently older age. She has a head of fiery red hair that she usually keeps wrapped up in a pony-tail, which stops just above her shoulders. Her eyes are glossy gold. Like most Scavenger's, Makoto is rarely seen without a large dusty cloak that covers most of her features when she's out within the wastelands. Her underclothing consisted of a short red tanktop that is covered by utility straps that also serve the purpose of keeping her bust in place. She keeps many items within them, although they're mostly weapons. The predominant strap circles around her entire torso and attaches to a metal shoulder piece present on her right shoulder. She wears jeans shorts with her belt carrying her initials "M.E.Y." on them. She also carries a secondary supply belt that hosts objects such as magazine refills and construction tools. Contrasting regular Scavenger wear, she has very gaudy white and gold boots. As her signature clothing choice, she has yellow-lensed shield goggles. Personality Contrasting Kentaro's rather calm and passive demeanor, Makoto is a hothead who really needs a filter. While she's more mature than Kentaro she's quite irritable and outwardly aggressive to most people especially when someone is uncooperative or a situation doesn't go her way. She seems to have a soft spot for Kentaro, but that doesn't stop her from going off on him as well. Makoto's prideful in herself and her own abilities when it comes to any situation, as well as confidence in her marksmanship. She's just a bit too gung ho when it comes to running headfirst into dangerous situations, although they somehow always work out in her favor. Makoto's definitely the brains of the two's operation, though. Even when she runs into situations she usually has some sort of plan to get her through unharmed. Abilities While Kentaro is more of a melee fighter, Makoto is a full-on ranged fighter. She's an excellent marksman and heavily relies on her blasters to get her through most encounters. She also seems to have a blaster tucked away for every occasion, whether it be long-range, short-range, charged blasts and the like. Equipment *'Blaster Array': Her collection of Blasters that she carries in the various pouches on her body. They vary in type and quality to the point where she even constructed some of them based on spare parts. Her main pair of blasters are a pair of high-knockback, short-range blasters. *'Beam Knife:' An offhand weapon she uses more for utility than anything else. It is a knife's handle that emits a beam of energy used to cut through objects. History Not much is known about Makoto's history before the series, although Kentaro does have the belief that she's hiding something about herself. She claims to have simply been raised as a Scavenger and that's all she knows. Trivia *To mirror Kentaro being based on Simon, Makoto is based both appearance and skillset wise on Yoko from Gurren Lagann. *Makoto's age of 16 may be inaccurate as time-measuring systems for humans on Earth-2037 are based on their respective Settlement's systems and beliefs. Category:Earth-2037 Category:Fabled Rebellion Category:Female Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females